


Seduction of the Innocent

by hibbary



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibbary/pseuds/hibbary
Summary: BIG FAT EDIT: So I learned that I'd used the wrong kind of Dropbox link and nobody was seeing the images but me. D'OH!!!! I fixed them and should be good to go now. Sorry about that!--------------------------The project was conceived after spending a night guffawing at Superdickery I decided I’d like to play off of the idea of Batman and Robin finding themselves in a tryst but with a kind of twist where Robin is the aggressor.I’m basing it more off of the movies where Dick is very close to adulthood when he becomes Robin and also because they are so truly terrible that it’s less likely that people will accuse me of ruining them. :PI don’t especially like comics and don’t especially like superheroes. My experience with Batman in particular is a handful of episodes out of the 60s, the 90s animated cartoon, and the Tim Burton movies. I don’t read the comics and don’t want to; haven’t seen the newer movies and don’t want to. So if you want to talk about Robin number thirty-seven-and-a-half or want to fight over minutia in silver-age universe three I cannot help you. I’m sure someone on Tumblr or somewhere will oblige. I’m usually kind of strict about source material but with comicbook universes there’s so much going on and they’re rebooted so often that I don’t feel like doing my own reboot is too out there.Lastly, I wanted to alter a superhero into someone with whom I connected and Batman is, in a way, half there already. He’s secretive and focused and asocial, which I understand perfectly well. Beyond that I wanted to play with the reasons for Bruce’s insular nature and go for something a little stranger and a little deeper than the murder of his parents. I could go on, but I don’t want to give away the farm.So there will be balls touching, gender will be all over the place, and the pace will be slow, easy-going, and probably downright boring to people who like the actiony action. You have been warned. I don’t want to hear any complaining later on!The art is also all over the place because I'm fishing around for style and playing with the comic format, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BIG FAT EDIT: So I learned that I'd used the wrong kind of Dropbox link and nobody was seeing the images but me. D'OH!!!! I fixed them and should be good to go now. Sorry about that! 
> 
> \--------------------------
> 
> The project was conceived after spending a night guffawing at Superdickery I decided I’d like to play off of the idea of Batman and Robin finding themselves in a tryst but with a kind of twist where Robin is the aggressor.
> 
> I’m basing it more off of the movies where Dick is very close to adulthood when he becomes Robin and also because they are so truly terrible that it’s less likely that people will accuse me of ruining them. :P 
> 
> I don’t especially like comics and don’t especially like superheroes. My experience with Batman in particular is a handful of episodes out of the 60s, the 90s animated cartoon, and the Tim Burton movies. I don’t read the comics and don’t want to; haven’t seen the newer movies and don’t want to. So if you want to talk about Robin number thirty-seven-and-a-half or want to fight over minutia in silver-age universe three I cannot help you. I’m sure someone on Tumblr or somewhere will oblige. I’m usually kind of strict about source material but with comicbook universes there’s so much going on and they’re rebooted so often that I don’t feel like doing my own reboot is too out there.
> 
> Lastly, I wanted to alter a superhero into someone with whom I connected and Batman is, in a way, half there already. He’s secretive and focused and asocial, which I understand perfectly well. Beyond that I wanted to play with the reasons for Bruce’s insular nature and go for something a little stranger and a little deeper than the murder of his parents. I could go on, but I don’t want to give away the farm.
> 
> So there will be balls touching, gender will be all over the place, and the pace will be slow, easy-going, and probably downright boring to people who like the actiony action. You have been warned. I don’t want to hear any complaining later on!
> 
> The art is also all over the place because I'm fishing around for style and playing with the comic format, etc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Robin gamely attempts to get to know the man behind the mask. He manages to secure a few juicy tidbits but is generally rebuffed (and also manages a not-quite-concussion).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second attempt is made. At first it seems that Bruce has an impenetrable shell but then--Score!--Dick is rewarded with some very interesting and perplexing truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG FAT EDIT: So I learned that I'd used the wrong kind of Dropbox link and nobody was seeing the images but me. D'OH!!!! I fixed them and should be good to go now. Sorry about that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick scrambles to find SOME KIND OF WAY to get Bruce to spend more time with him. Offers of sexual favors are pretty failproof, right? Or maybe not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG FAT EDIT: So I learned that I'd used the wrong kind of Dropbox link and nobody was seeing the images but me. D'OH!!!! I fixed them and should be good to go now. Sorry about that!

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOO-HOOO, TWENTY-ONE!! Dick Grayson is officially legal to get soused. Can he get Bruce to come out drinking with him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce makes a difficult choice over what to do with his depressed little birdie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Dick just has NO sense of subtlety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a very small update but it's time for me to start making paintings for art shows and I don't knoooowww when I'll get around to making new pages? So enjoy these two for now and I'll flesh out the chapter later when I get the time.


End file.
